georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Why You Crying?
Why You Crying? was the 13th episode in Season Three of George Lopez; it was also the 41st overall series episode. Written by Jim Hope, the episode, which was directed by John Pasquin, originally aired on ABC-TV on January 9, 2004. Synopsis Max mouths off to Benny and she slaps him for it. George and Angie think she's overreacting until they learn Max has forged their signatures to cover up his failing in school. Summary Benny hits Max after he talks back to her. George and Angie discover the real reason for Max's behavior after his teacher tells him he's falling behind in school and not trying. When Angie and George try to get Max to take his schoolwork seriously, he refuses to. When Max insults George about his job, George tells him that he gives up on him. After talking with Benny when Benny gives him money, Max decides to try harder and tells George not to give up on him. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Guest Starring *Alyson Reed as Mrs. Reynolds Trivia *Angie doesn't see Benny hit Max, but she and George rush outside, she yells "Benny!" like she did. *Benny mentions a whole month without the "stupid talking sponge" she is referring to SpongeBob SquarePants. *At the end of the episode George is wearing a Mario Lemieux jersey. Quotes :Benny Max: Why don't you go play in front? :Max: Hey, it's my yard, I'll play where I want. :Benny: Okay then, new game, let's play (tosses the ball into the next yard) get the ball back from the neighbor's rottweiler. :Max: No, I've got a better idea, why don't you take your tired ass home? :(Benny smacks him) ---- :George: A family is only as smart as their dumbest child, so let's make that Carmen again. ---- :George Benny after she hits Max: What's wrong with you? Now that I'm all grown up, you need someone else to smack around? :Benny: I never hit you! :George: What?! You used to pull me into the fitting room and hit me so the cameras wouldn't see. (imitates Benny hitting George and walking out of the fitting room) It didn't fit! ---- :George: (to Benny after she hits Max) I swore I would never hit a woman, but if you get another hair on that chin, I'm taking you down! ---- :Angie Benny: You embarrassed Max in front of his friends and even worst, you hit him in his identity. :Benny: Um, I'm pretty sure that's about two feet lower. ---- :Angie: He will, because George and I talked to him and we took away TV for a month. :Benny: Wow. A month without the stupid talking sponge, that's gotta hurt. ---- :George Max: What kind of job can you get with no education? :Max: I can be a pro skateboarder. :George: That's funny, I don't see too many professional skate boarders running in the house going, "Mommy, I hurt my elbow, kiss it!" :Max: Okay, but I can still work at a skate shop. :George: So you'll make a couple $100 bucks a month. :Max: A couple $100 bucks? That's awesome! I mean, could get a cool car, a big house! :George: You can't get a car and a house on your salary. I mean you could if you lived in a bad neighborhood. :Max: Then I'll live in a bad neighborhood. :George: Ohhh, but they just stole your car. :Max: No way. :George: You could get it back. :Max: Yeah, I'll get it back. :George: Ohhh, but you just got shot. ---- :Benny (to Max): I shouldn't have hit you. The times were just different when I was growing up. What we called discipline is now child abuse. Keeping an eye on your man is now stalking. Hell, back then, no meant yes. At least it did to me anyway. What I'm trying to say is...here's a 20, are we cool? :Max: Grandma, did your dad ever say he quit you? :Benny: Where's that coming from? :Max: I'm acting up in school and Dad says he's quitting me. :Benny: Wow, you know my dad might've beat me like an old blanket, but he never quit me. You should consider getting your crap together. ---- :Max Benny pays him money: She gave me 20 reasons to get over it! ---- :Angie: You can't buy family! :Benny: Why not? All those celebrity lesbians do. :George: Wow. At $20 a hit, you must owe me $60,000. :Benny: Oh, shut your big fat identity hole! ---- Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes